Whirlwind
by Horus.Potter
Summary: Ron stumbles upon an unexpected romance. A request fic for Dirty Little Half-Blood. RonxOC


Authors Note: This one-shot takes place during Half-Blood Prince; however, events have been altered and changed to include the use of an original character. I know I kind of went to the magical land where authors go to die but I have been temporarily revived; this is a request fic for my dear friend Dirty Little Half-Blood! :) Enjoy!

**Whirlwind **

Ron hated detention in general but there were a multitude of reasons why he dreaded this detention particularly. Firstly, the fact that it was a Snape detention (as usual) which meant he would be spending the entire evening doing something horrendous – no doubt it included scrubbing some mystery stain with a toothbrush. But more to the point he would also have to miss Quidditch practice tonight. Normally this would upset him anyway, but today in particular he felt an extra twinge of hatred toward Snape because tonight was the night Harry was auditioning a new Chaser after Demelza was injured and wouldn't be able to play in their upcoming match against Ravenclaw. Ron figured Harry didn't even really need his input but he felt he should be there to make observations; it made him feel useless and left out to not be around for a team decision.

Ron stopped outside Snape's office, sighing as he thought about how he could be flying right now, and pushed open the door.

"You're late."

Ron resisted saying something snarky. "Sorry." he mumbled instead.

"You've kept Miss Smith waiting and you both will therefore stay an extra hour."

"I am not an hour late!" Ron shouted before he had the good sense to shove his foot in his mouth.

"Want to make it two?" Snape's tone was dangerous and Ron knew better than to push his luck any further. He could have detention for the rest of the year if he kept it up.

"Miss Smith has already headed to the farthest dungeon. You will meet up with her. Peeves decided to play some pranks with some very stubborn potions. Mr. Filch does not have time to clean them and you are to do it."

Ron nodded and started walking toward the door, "Ah, Mr. Weasley," Snape called and Ron turned to listen, "without magic."

Ron took a breath and left the office. He muttered to himself as he stomped to the far dungeon and saw a deep green liquid coating the floor.

"Don't touch it."

"What?" Ron looked up to see a petite girl standing on top of a chair. She looked vaguely familiar; the shocking red highlights weren't easily forgotten and then he realized she was in his year. He racked his brain for a name. Allie.

"Don't touch it." Allie repeated. "It's some kind of poisonous concoction. It turns your skin this putrid green color and then burns like hell for a few minutes." she held up her right hand which was indeed a vomitous shade of green.

"Shouldn't you get to Madam Pomfrey?"

Allie shrugged, "Nah, it doesn't hurt any more."

Ron looked at the giant room covered inch to inch in the substance. "So how are we supposed to clean it then if we can't touch it?"

Allie looked around before pulling out her wand. "Quick vanishing spell should do the trick."

"Snape said not to use magic." Ron warned.

Allie, who knew Ron's reputation in regards to the rules, gave him an incredulous look. "I've had Snape detentions before." he explained, "If you've cleaned up with magic he knows, and he makes you do it all over again. Only he'll make you use your tongue or something. I'm telling you, we have to come up with a way to do this without magic."

Allie sighed. "Fine. We'll do it your way." she stowed her wand away and looked at the floor exasperatedly then to Ron, "And just what is your way?"

Ron looked at the mess; actually, the vanishing spell might be worth the chance of getting into more trouble.

"Well, since it obviously doesn't eat through wood, we'll just have to mop it up. But we'll wear our dragon hide gloves."

"I didn't bring mine." Allie said. "I thought I'd be doing lines, not mopping up mystery goo."

Ron smiled and walked through the sloshing mess toward Allie, "Here, use mine."

"Thanks."

"I've had my share of Snape detentions. I come prepared now." he cracked a smile at her and headed for the mop and bucket.

After a few minutes they realized the mess could not be absorbed.

"Well, that failed." Allie said with a sigh. "We'll have to scoop it up, like really disgusting pudding."

"That's appetizing." Ron said, reaching for a small pail. He began scooping the liquid up and pouring it into the large bin.

"I can think of about ten thousand things I'd rather be doing." Allie said, using her gloved hands to get the liquid off the floor.

"Only ten thousand?" Ron joked. "I'd rather be in Professor Binns' history class."

Allie smiled, "I'd rather be in Ancient Runes."

"I'd rather be de-gnoming my mother's garden."

"I'd rather be playing with Blast-Ended Skrewt's."

Ron laughed out loud, oh how he remembered those ridiculous creatures. "I'd rather be babysitting Peeves."

"I'd rather be excavating in the Forbidden Forest."

"I'd rather be washing Snape's hair."

Allie burst out laughing, "That's not very nice at all." she said, attempting to stifle her giggles.

Ron shrugged, a smirk on his face. When the laughter died down Allie, sighed with a groan, "Ugh, I'd rather be flying."

"Yea? Me too. You play Quidditch at all?"

"Chaser. I wanted to try out last year but I got sick during tryouts. I begged Angelina but it didn't matter, she said I could be backup but then I got so busy with school and then the whole Umbridge, D.A. fiasco." Allie stopped talking, clearly Ron remembered just as well – if not better than herself what happened the previous year.

"There's tryouts for Chaser tonight." Ron said.

"I know. I was furious when I got detention this afternoon. It wasn't even my fault! I swear I'm going to punch that Slytherin snot if I ever see her again! Another year and I can't play Quidditch."

Ron wished he could help somehow. But Harry had probably already chosen someone by now. "I can try and put in a word to Harry. I mean, if you're any good."

"Of course I'm good." Allie smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, that sounded arrogant. I just meant, I know I'm good enough to be on the team. Just rotten luck keeps me off it and I only have two years left to play."

"Well, we can talk to Harry. I mean, if he wasn't thrilled with tryouts he might be willing to test you out at least."

"That would be amazing! I'd hate to bother him though."

Ron thought about all of the things going on in Harry's life: Voldemort was back, Sirius was gone, extra lessons with Dumbledore, could the Order really trust Snape, was the Prophecy true? Ron knew his best friend had more to deal with than any sixteen year old boy should. But Ron also knew that a simple problem about Quidditch would make Harry feel normal; and Harry loved normalcy.

"Trust me, he won't mind."

Allie smiled widely and hugged Ron on impulse. "Thank you!"

Ron hugged back awkwardly, "Any time."

"I see that you feel you've adequately completed the task since you believe canoodling is an acceptable use of time." Snape was standing in the doorway looking far angrier than he had earlier that evening.

"We, no, we were just." Allie attempted to explain but she knew _that_ look, she'd Snape give it to Harry, Ron and Hermione on more than a few occasions. He was furious and they were about to get in a lot more trouble if she didn't keep her mouth shut.

Snape glared at them for another moment. "I want you finished by the time I come back here for a thorough inspection. If you are not finished to my satisfaction you can both say good bye to any out of school activities, including Hogsmede trips, and Quidditch games either attending or playing." with that cheerful departure Snape swiveled and left the room.

Ron made a very rude gesture at Snape's backside, "Come on, better continue."

The pair worked silently and diligently for the next hour scooping and scraping every bit of the goo they could. Ron arched his back to stretch and take a small break and looked over to see Allie bending over the bucket, her hair, though cut rather short, was longer on the right side and one stubborn section kept dancing in front of her eye and she kept jerking her head to get it away without touching it with her goo covered hands. Ron watched her for a minute, smiling at how adorable she was and then he realized what he was thinking. This girl, this adorable, funny, vivacious girl had been living in the same tower as him for six years and he had never once noticed her.

He walked over to her as she stood up annoyed at her hair and at the task at hand and he lightly brushed it back behind her ear. "Better?" he asked.

She smiled a light blush warming her cheeks, "I love this hair cut but honestly, there's always that one piece that doesn't want to go where it's supposed to."

Ron smirked, "Yea, I have that problem all the time."

Allie hit him playfully on the arm, pushing him back a few paces. "We'd better finish up. I don't know about you but I'd like to have a life for the rest of term and not be stuck in detention."

"We're almost done anyway. Even house elves get a break for tea."

Allie nodded in agreement at this, "Can't deny that I suppose."

No sooner had Allie stopped talking then there was a rapid clicking of footsteps outside the room.

"Oh no, it's Snape."

"And we still have under the cabinet's to do." Allie lamented.

"We can't clean any faster; not without magic."

Allie looked at the doorway and looked at Ron, "I'm not spending the next year in detention." she pulled out her wand, she muttered a simple spell and moved all of the liquid into the large dustbins, she allowed herself a satisfied smile before putting her wand away and standing beside the container.

"I think that just about does it Ron. Nicely done!" she said in a voice perhaps too loud.

"I see you've made some progress since my last visit." Snape said coldly, eying them suspiciously.

"We should probably just mop the floor and make sure there's none left. I mean, the rags and mops we were using were pretty coated in the substance, so we'll just get a fresh mop and give it a once over and it should be good." Allie smiled pleasantly at Snape, convincing him of her innocence in any malpractice.

He took a moment to glare at Ron, who by now was fairly good at keeping a straight face. He looked in the trash can and saw all of liquid they had cleaned up. "Evanesco." he pointed his wand at the bin and the liquid vanished. Another flick of his wand and a fresh mop and bucket clinked loudly onto the floor.

"Mop up and then you are free to go." he said, turning around and with the swish of his long black cloak he was gone.

Ron waited until he could no longer hear the sound of Snape's footsteps before letting out a sigh of relief. "You," he said to Allie, "Are a champ. A stone cold liar."

Allie laughed and began filling the bucket with soap and water. "Please, we did do most of it by hand. What does he care anyway? He could have vanished this all in about two seconds. He just wanted to torment us."

"Well that's nothing new for him."

When the mopping was done the two walked back up to Gryffindor tower together. "Hey Allie," Ron began, "what were you in detention for? You said it wasn't your fault and something about a Slytherin skank."

"I called her a Slytherin snot."

"Skank's probably better." Ron shrugged.

"And it _was_ all her fault. Well, their fault." Allie continued. "I was on my way to Transfiguration when that snarky little brat Blaise Zabini came out of no where and collided into me. I apologized, thinking it had been an accident when that little slut he hangs out with what's her name? Parkinson? She said to him, 'Ew Blaise go take a shower, you've got half-blood on you', and I tried to take a swing at her but guess who should come strolling down the corridor at that exact moment. Yup. Professor Snape. So I got landed with a detention and Parkinson and Zabini didn't even get points taken away for being big stupid butt-faces."

"Big stupid butt-faces huh? Wow. Those are some big girl words Allie. You're a wild one." Ron joked as they rounded the seventh floor.

Allie pushed him, "Shut it." she smiled, "Well they are. I try not to have house prejudices or anything but man, I want to kick her teeth in."

"Stand in line."

Allie didn't want to say anything too presumptuous about the things she had heard about Harry and by extension Ron so she didn't make a comment.

The pair entered the common room and Ron found Harry predictably sitting by the fire with Hermione and a little less predictably Ginny.

"Come on, let's talk to Harry." Ron said, grabbing Allie's hand without thinking and leading her toward the trio.

Allie felt heat rise in her body at the simple contact. She debated pulling her hand away but before her thoughts got much further she was being properly introduced to Harry.

"Hey," he smiled awkwardly and Allie reached her free hand out to shake his.

"Hi." she felt awkward for a moment (sixteen year old's didn't generally shake hands with other sixteen year old's) but Ron broke what could have been an awkward tension.

"So did you pick a Chaser?"

"Yea, went with Dean." Harry said, "I mean, he's basically always been our backup anyway."

"I can out fly Dean any day of the week." Allie said forcefully. "What I meant is I'd like a chance to try out. Please. I had detention tonight but I never get detention. It was a fluke. I promise. Please let me try out."

Harry looked like he wanted to jump into the fire rather than deal with this conflict. On the one hand Dean was his friend, on the other hand if Allie really was the better flier than Harry owed it to the team and the House to pick the right player.

"I don't know. Dean's pretty good; and you did miss try outs..." he trailed off, hoping she'd give up and go away and he wouldn't have to make a real decision.

Allie groaned in frustration. "I'm going to kill that Pansy Parkinson." she muttered.

"Pansy?" Harry asked at the same time Ginny said "Parkinson?"

"It's her fault I got a detention in the first place." Allie explained.

If there was one thing Harry hated it was a Slytherin. If there was another thing Harry hated it was losing out on something you want because of a Slytherin.

"Alright, try out tomorrow morning. You versus Dean. First to score wins."

Allie smiled widely, "You won't regret this. You won't." she turned to Ron and gave him a different, more earnest smile, "Thanks Ron." she hugged him quickly and then took off toward the girls dorms.

Harry smirked at the look of dopey happiness on Ron's face, "So how was detention?"

Allie was flying circles around the pitch, warming up before her showdown against Dean. She saw a mop of shocking red hair walk out onto the pitch and she smiled as she flew down to greet the boy.

"Well good morning Ron. You sure are up early."

"Well, I heard there was a duel happening this morning." he mounted his broom and flew in a circle around Allie. "Couldn't miss that could I?"

"Is the whole team coming?" Allie asked. Her answer was indeed the whole team flying up to meet them.

"Okay team." Harry called with the loudest authoritative voice he could muster at eight am on a Saturday. "I know it's early but Hufflepuff has the field this afternoon and Ravenclaw and Slytherin have it booked all day tomorrow between the two of them so this is the only opportunity we have this weekend to practice." the team yawned their responses and Harry plowed on, "team, this is Alice Smith,"

"Allie." she added, Harry gave her a look and she smiled apologetically.

"She had an unfortunate circumstance that caused her to miss tryouts yesterday," he continued,

"so she will be trying out today instead. We're going to have a one-on-one to start us off. Dean versus Allie. First to score becomes the new temporary Chaser in our first match of the season. Which as a reminder is next weekend. Ginny, Katie, I want you two to practice passes with the spare Quaffle over near the other goal in the meantime. Jimmy, Ritchie, just beat the bludgers at the practice board and see how well you can aim okay? I'm going to referee this showdown then we'll all reconnect for some drills."

The team nodded and took off in the directions they were supposed to.

"Good luck Smith." Ron whispered before flying off to guard the goal posts.

Allie smiled and looked at Dean. "Good luck." she said.

"You too."

Allie really was a good flier; she wasn't just boasting, the girl could move. Dean was quick and tricky with his movements, but Allie had natural instincts. They dodged around each other and Ron – who was really on his game this morning - blocked their shots expertly. Harry was about to call off the whole thing and let them each play half the game when Allie did something that clinched the position in her favour. She flew in circles around Dean, causing him to follow her movements and just when Dean started to become dizzy and lose his balance she pulled out of the twist flew down and tossed the ball through the bottom goal, scoring her victory.

Harry smirked at her tactics and flew down to congratulate her. "Well done, you beat Dean so..." he trailed off.

"Hey, nicely done." Dean admitted, shaking hands in a show of good sportsmanship.

"Thanks." she smiled back and Dean turned to Harry.

"See you." he flew over to Ginny and kissed her quickly – to which she looked more annoyed than pleased – and then he was back on the ground heading back to the lockers.

"Well, time for practice then guys."

"Ginny you're doing great! Your aim is impeccable. Allie, great first day, you fly that Nimbus like it's a Firebolt."

"Well we can't all afford actual Firebolts like you Harry." Ritchie commented with a smirk.

Harry shot him a silencing glare. "It was a gift." Harry rolled his eyes, "Ritchie, great job having Jimmy's back today. Jimmy, I'll try and remember what I had to say about you as soon as the swelling in my head goes down." Harry said, rubbing the back of his injured head where Jimmy had sent a well placed bludger at it. "Katie, that pass to Allie was superb, you've been practicing. You're better than I've ever seen you."

"Thanks Harry. I went to Quidditch camp over holiday!" Katie grinned.

"Next year, everyone go to Quidditch camp!" Harry joked, "Ron, that last catch you made was perfect. How you got from the top hoop down to the right and over to the left when Allie faked you out is beyond me, but it was fantastic. Keep it up."

Ron blushed with pride but simply nodded in acceptance of the praise. He felt his ears going red but tried not to look too pleased with himself. He had let two goals in and he knew he could do better.

"Since we can't have the pitch tomorrow we're having a Monday practice. I want you guys out here before classes. Not kidding. Six am sharp." there was a loud groaning and everyone started back to the lockers.

"Coming Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to catch the Snitch a few times before Hufflepuff comes down for their practice." Harry said, already reaching for the little golden ball.

"Want me to stay?"

"No I'll be fine. I'll meet you for dinner."

Ron nodded and headed off the pitch. Ron stowed his broom in the cupboard and grabbed his gear, he decided to go back to the dorms to shower and turned to leave when he bumped into Allie.

"Oh! Sorry Ron! I just came back to grab my bag. I left it somewhere on the bench." Allie smiled sheepishly and walked around Ron to grab the black bag that had fallen off the bench onto the stone floor.

"It was my fault." Ron said suddenly, startling Allie. "I bumped into you. Sorry." he explained.

"Oh, it's fine."

Ron continued to stand in the doorway and Allie adjusted her bag, awkwardly waiting for him to say something or keep walking so that she could go back to her dorm and change. Ron realized they'd been standing awkwardly for far longer than was socially acceptable and he shook his head, attempting to make his brain function.

"Want to walk back together?" He asked. There, that was smooth.

"Sure." Allie smiled.

The pair walked in silence up toward the school. Allie, normally verbose and outspoken, found herself at a loss for conversation around the red-headed Keeper.

"So, what classes are you taking?" Ron asked.

"Usual. Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, I dropped Ancient Runes though. That class was awful."

"Hermione's in that class."

"Yea. She's pretty good at it."

"You like Care of Magical Creatures?"

"I like the outdoors."

The pair continued on in silence for another minute as they entered the Great Hall and headed up the stairs to the seventh floor tower.

"What's your favourite Quidditch team?" Allie asked.

"Chudley Cannons." Ron said. Normally this would be followed by the other person snickering and Ron having to explain himself. He looked at Allie, who was indeed attempting not to smile. "Go on then." he said.

"Go on with what?"

"How they're the worst team. How they never win. How they've been cursed since 1892."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Allie promised.

"Uh huh. And what is the smirk for?"

"I just think it's great that they have such die-hard fans. It's like, no matter what, you hold onto a seemingly impossible hope that this will be their year. It's nice."

Ron smiled, he had never heard anyone defend the Cannons so eloquently, "What's your favourite team?"

"Harpies." she said unabashedly, "And if you say one word about how I only like them because I'm a girl then I am warning you right now I will not be held responsible for breaking your nose."

Ron laughed at Allie's joking threat. "A little thing like you is going to take out me?"

Allie stood on her tip toes, "I might not be able to take you out, but I could break your nose." she said confidently.

"Uh huh. And just how are you going to do that with your hands behind your back?" he smirked as he grabbed both of her hands and held them behind her back.

"Hey! Cheater." she squirmed to get out of his grasp but he was the stronger of the two.

"Oh no Allie, cheating would be this." Ron took his free hand and began tickling Allie's side and hip, causing her to laugh and convulse in an attempt to get away from him.

"No! Stop! Mercy!" she laughed as she struggled in his arms. "I give! I give! I can't win!"

Ron stopped tickling her and let go of her hands. "Ha. See. I'm stronger."

Allie caught her breath and closed the distance between her and Ron, standing barely more than a whispers length apart Allie said, "You think you're so tough? Well," she leaned in toward his ear, she could feel his breath hitch, his heart beat was pounding, "race ya." she gave him one of her customary devilish smiles and took off running.

Ron stood for a full five seconds wondering what on earth this girl was doing to him before he took off after her. "Now who's cheating!?" He called, laughing as he caught up to her on the last set of stairs before the tower.

"SKIVING SNACKBOX!" Allie screamed at the fat lady as she approached the painting.

"Honestly, you shouldn't run in the hallway." the fat lady reprimanded as she swung open for the pair.

Allie leaped inside and smiled, "Ha! I won."

"Fine, fine. So we're even. How do we break the tie?" Ron asked.

"Wizard Chess competition." Allie said, noticing the free game board in the corner.

Ron followed her eyes and smiled, "Fine. But we're using my board."

"Fine."

"Ron, you've still got that Defense Against the Dark Arts essay to write." Hermione reminded him as he set up the board fifteen minutes later.

"I know Hermione." he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It'll get done."

Hermione doubted that but didn't say anything else as she poured over her Runes homework. "Where's Harry?"

"Practicing. Said he'd meet us for dinner." he turned to Allie as he finished setting up, "Your move Allie-cat."

Allie tried to hide her blush at the impromptu nickname as she started the game, "Pawn to E4."

Nearly an hour later Ron jumped up from his chair, "Finally! Damn!" he collapsed again and the crowd of onlookers went back to their activities.

"Gloating. Very attractive." Allie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Gloating is immature and stupid. But I beat you, ha ha ha!"

"You beat everyone Ron, it can't really be that fun any more can it?" Hermione asked. She had been watching the entire game even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Oh, it's still fun."

Harry, who had also joined them half an hour ago patted Allie on the shoulder, "you were a worthy opponent."

Allie laughed and gave a dramatic sigh, "I guess my dreams of being the Wizard Chess Master of the UK are dashed!"

Ron shrugged as if to say 'what can you do'.

"Alright, as much as this battle of wits has entertained me I have to finish an essay for Transfiguration." Allie said with a sigh, "Rematch though. I'm not letting you off that easy."

"I look forward to it."

Allie went up to the girls dorms and Ron sat content in his developing feelings for Gryffindor's newest Chaser, until Harry dashed his daydreams with dragging him for a quick dinner before going to the library to finish their essays.

Ron was just about to give up on his essay and settle for a terrible grade when Allie walked into the library. He noticed her shirt was a little tighter than usual and her dress a little shorter, and she had a determination about her that seemed to electrify the room. Ron couldn't help watching her as she walked straight to him, holding his eye contact.

"I need to talk to you." her voice was strong but there was something mischievous in her tone.

"Okay..." Ron stood up from the table, wary of Madam Pince's glowering stare.

Allie led Ron to an area near the restricted section where they wouldn't be overheard. She turned abruptly so that Ron nearly toppled them both over. "I can't stop thinking about you." she said in a sultry whisper.

"Wha-?" Ron had a feeling he knew where this was going but he didn't believe it.

"Ever since that day in detention." Allie bit her lip, staring anxiously into Ron's eyes. "I just have to have you."

Ron nearly choked on his own breath at what he was hearing. This clever, fun, amazing girl was seducing him? In the library!? She put her arms around his neck and leaned in closer. "Please Ron. Please kiss me."

Ron was more than happy to oblige despite the craziness of the situation. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a soft and caring embrace as he leaned forward, their lips connecting. The kiss was slow and comfortable as though they'd been dating for years and they were merely used to each other by now. But Allie didn't seem to be in the mood for soft and comfortable as she forced Ron's body closer to hers and fisted his hair in her delicate hands. Ron was caught off guard by the action but had no complaints of the road they were headed on. Conversely he allowed his hands to leave the safety of her slim waist and travel in a southern direction toward her very firm ass; he felt her raise one leg to wrap around him and he hoisted her onto his body, pushing her against a stack of books, tumbling many of them to the floor. Allie giggled at the raucous they were causing and motioned toward the empty work table nearby. Ron all but threw her down onto the table and crawled on top of her, he ripped open the buttons of her shirt – though he realized that not many of them had been buttoned in the first place – and kissed his way down her collarbone. Allie enjoyed the moment, let Ron explore her body, kissing her breasts, feeling her hips, but she soon became impatient and reached her hands for his belt. She struggled only slightly to undue it given the awkward positioning but soon the belt and pants were undone and she reached in to feel him. The pair both gasped as she touched him, Ron from anticipated pleasure and Allie from shock at how much of him there was to touch.

Allie panted, wanting more, she pulled up the hem of her skirt, revealing her lack of underwear "Fuck me." she pleaded.

Ron didn't quite know how to answer this desperate request. Allie completely freed his erection, positioning it directly over her entrance. "Fuck. Me." she said again, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Ron didn't hesitate any longer to submit to her request, he pushed into her tight opening, feeling her warmth around him, pulled out and pushed back in. Allie moaned his name, begging, pleading him with demands. Harder. Faster. More.

"Ron, Ron you're drooling." she moaned. "Come on, let's go."

"What?" he asked, panting from his activities.

She smacked him on the arm, "Madame Pince is giving us the death glare, let's go."

Ron looked at Allie and saw Harry's face looking annoyed at him. He jerked awake, swatting at the drool coating his chin. Harry was now looking at him skeptically with an arched eyebrow. "Good dream?"

Ron blushed, attempting to hide any evidence that he'd just been having a _very _good and_ very _inappropriate dream.

"The library's closing, we have to go." Harry smirked as though knowing Ron's secret. Which, he probably did.

"Yea, um, I'll just be a minute." realizing there was no way he could get up with the boner in his pants he began shuffling parchments to look busy.

Harry attempted to control his sniggering, failing slightly but managing to turn it into a cough. "I'll meet you upstairs then?"

"Yea. Sure."

Harry saw a flicker of red hair turn a corner behind a shelf, "See you then." he said to Ron with a smirk still on, "Hey Ginny wait up!"

Ron dropped his head back onto the table, feeling kind of guilty for having _that _kind of dream about Allie. But it also felt so damn good; Harry could have at least let him finish the dream. A few minutes went by and Ron figured he was probably safe to get up when he heard his name from the lips of none other than his fantasy.

"Hey Ron." Allie said, "heading back to the common room?"

Ron had a hard time looking Allie in the eyes after he'd imagined a lot more of her than that. "Um, yea. Probably. I mean, yea." he mentally berated himself.

"Cool. Want to go with me?" she asked, picking up his weird behaviour but not letting it deter her.

"Yea. Sure." he stuffed his essay and books back into his bag and they left the library together.

Ron continued to have these very naughty, very pleasant dreams about Allie throughout the week. While attempting to maintain a friendly relationship with her he was also staving off inappropriate thoughts. In his fantasies he'd pushed her against walls in the hallway, found secluded broom cupboards, taken advantage of the Prefect's private bathroom, he'd even had a very vivid imaging that took place in the Great Hall. It was becoming a bit of a problem. But then came the first Quidditch match of the season.

The day of the first Quidditch match was a day that would be engraved in Ron's memory for the rest of his life. No matter where his life took him, what paths he walked or opportunities he missed, he would always have this day.

It was raining. It was cold. It was muddy. And it was miserable. Ron positioned himself at the goal post, praying that his Chasers would keep the ball away from him. He was still a bit nervous and didn't want to let the team down.

He watched Allie, Ginny and Katie swerving up and down, back and forth. He had to admit considering who all had tried out Harry definitely ended up with a pretty decent team. By mid day Ron had no idea who was winning; the rain was blocking out his view of everything. He had let in a few goals, but he had no idea how many his own team had scored. Finally he heard the whistle signaling the end of the game and he squinted to see Harry smiling happily with the little Snitch struggling in his hand.

Ron flew over and looked at the scoreboard. They had won by 80 points! As the team congratulated each other they made their way into the locker rooms and continued their excitement. "I am so looking forward to a victory party." Harry said as he attempted a warming spell to dry himself off somewhat. "Great job everyone. If it's raining tomorrow we'll cancel morning practice and reschedule okay?"

Everyone cheered and continued talking animatedly about the match. They all left in a large group as they followed the rest of the school back up to the dry castle. There was a crack of light and loud roar of thunder. Allie let out a small squeak and headed back into the locker rooms. Ron noticed her behaviour and followed her.

He found her crouched in the corner, humming to herself in a halfhearted attempt to drown out the storm overhead. Another loud crash rumbled in the sky as Ron approached her.

"Allie?" he crouched down beside her.

"Oh, hi." another crack of thunder made her cringe.

"You okay?"

"I kind of hate thunderstorms." she admitted.

"But you love the rain." Ron remembered this fact from their shared detention together.

"Rain doesn't make loud noises and try to electrify everything."

"Fair enough."

Ron settled down next to her, getting more comfortable, his arm touching Allie's as he tried to fit himself into the corner with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, though she admitted to herself she enjoyed the feeling of his body against hers.

"Well, I'm not going back up to the castle knowing you're out here alone and scared."

"I'm not scared." she mumbled.

Another crack of thunder made Allie wince, "if only there were some way to block out the noise."

"I could attempt to distract you." Ron said with a teasing tone he never believed he had the confidence to use.

"How?" Allie could only think of one thing that would distract her from being trapped in a storm and she doubted he was up for the challenge.

"I could..." But Ron hesitated wondering if what he was thinking was plausible. This was real life Allie, not fantasy library Allie.

In life there are certain times when a person feels that draw to another individual, this was that moment. Allie felt that moment. She leaned closer to Ron, their bodies already touching she didn't have far to go. She felt her lips brush his and almost backed away out of a rare burst of shyness, but she felt Ron's hand on her cheek, holding her gently to him and instead of shying away the kiss became impassioned.

Ron took the lead and pulled Allie closer to him, tempting their bodies to connect. He didn't want to rush her into anything but the moment was perfect, they were alone, stranded indoors, and he'd been thinking of her ever since that night in detention.

Allie seemed to be having similar thoughts as she slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his pale and freckled chest. She felt his hard chest, muscled and bare beneath her curious finger tips. She trailed a gentle hand down toward his pants, her intentions clear and Ron knew that she wanted this as much as he did.

In a haze of desire the pair kissed, caressed, and undressed in the small corner of the Quidditch locker room. Ron laid Allie down on a cushion of their cloaks and smiled down to her from above. Allie returned the smile with a nod of affirmation, that she was ready. Ron had never been sexual with anybody before but his body knew what to do, and Allie's beautiful smile eased his nerves.

As Ron felt himself enter Allie's tight passage he thought he might explode immediately; it felt so much better than any fantasy he had ever had. He had never imagined something to feel so perfect. Allie didn't seem distressed by the intrusion and he built up a steady rhythm, bringing pleasure to both of them. Allie's soft moans of contentment filled his ears and she matched his own thrusting in their dance of passion.

Ron lost a bit of his senses as the sensations clouded his brain. He registered the feelings, the experience, but it blurred into one beautiful moment. The way Allie's body felt against his, her hair between his fingers, the way her hands trailed along his body, igniting a fire within him he had never imagined. He committed this act to memory and years later he would look upon it with fondness and smile.

As the pair came down from their climax Ron lay beside Allie, attempting to collect his thoughts as well as his breath. Allie sighed, feeling satisfied and content. The pair held hands, lingering in each others embrace until they both felt the need to shut their eyes and rest.

But as Allie's eyes tried to shut she took in a deep breath, knowing they had to get back to the castle. "I think the thunder stopped." Allie said, her voice barely above a whisper but Ron was attuned to her sound.

"Suppose we should get back then." he said, not really wanting to leave the warmth of Allie's arms.

"I reckon the victory party will still be going on." Allie sat up, stretching her arms above her head and then remembering her state of undress looking for her clothes.

"Can I treat you to a butterbeer if there's any left?" Ron sat up as well, less concerned about his nudity.

"I would love one. Plus, I still owe you a chess rematch." Allie smirked playfully.

"Oh, you still think you can beat me?" Ron asked as he too located and put on his clothing.

"Yes. Yes I can. And now, I have a foolproof plan!"

"Cheating?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see." Allie kissed Ron quickly on the lips before dashing out into the night. Ron barely waited a beat before chasing after her, not sure where this relationship would lead, but happy to be on board.


End file.
